Naruto : Rise of the PowerRangers
by roc da mic
Summary: Summary : Naruto, at the age of five is given great power, not seen in thousands of years. And it's now his duty to put a team together to take down the rising threat of Orochimaru and his cursed, monster shinobi. Ounce again the world will need…..
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto, at the age of five is given great power, not seen in thousands of years. And it s now his duty to put a team together to take down the rising threat of Orochimaru and his cursed, monster shinobi. Ounce again the world will need ..the power ranger s. couple s unknown. (Review)

Disclaimer : I don t own Naruto or Power Rangers.

Prelude to a Dragon ...

...  
The village Hidden in the Leaves

Hiruzen Sarutobi. The third Hokage, and god of shin obi. Currently this legendary man stood within his office, looking out at his village with a look not of love or admiration, but one of anger and regret. You see a little while earlier, a severely beaten , five year old blond boy known as Uzamaki Naruto, was brought into his office. Apparently a mob of villagers had ounce again attempted to take the young boy s life.

" Why can t they see past there fear ?" he spoke aloud. He s just a child.

But unknown to the old Hokage, more happened that night than what anyone would believe.

...

( Earlier that night.)

Five year old Uzamaki Naruto ran as fast as his small leg s could carry him, through the place where most Jonin ninjas would be scared to venture .The forest of Death. The reason being that , like many time s before, he was being chased by an angry mob of villager s and shinobi. Usually the young boy would just run to the forest of death, and it would be there that the mob would stop chasing for fear of the deadly forest. But today the shinobi of the group decided to keep up the chase. Because of this Naruto is forced to run into a deeper, unknown section of the forest.

Seeing that he had a good distance of himself and the villagers, young boy instantly ducked into a nearby bush . He only peeked his eyes out to watch as the villagers ran past his bush . Letting out a relived sigh, the blond boy took a second to compose himself before stepping out of the bush. After making sure that the villagers were gone Naruto turned to make his way back to the village.

To bad fate had different ideas in mind.

Just as Naruto began to pick up speed a loud crack sounded through the air . Naruto s body instantly froze. Slowly his eyes traveled downward to see various crack starting to form around his feet . And oddly a eerie green light could be seen shining through the cracks. Before his brain could even contemplate running , the ground finally gave way . The young five year olds cry rang out through the night . Scarring away various animals and drawing the attention of the villagers.

Slowly Naruto could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. But as his eyes were closing , he swore he saw a man with a dark green dragon like helmet walking towards him. He could hear the slight sounds of the villagers, followed by a strange flute like sound .

...  
(Current Time)

Hokage Tower Sarutobi continued to think, trying desperately to understand what had happened. When he and his anbu arrived all they found were the severely burned bodies of the villagers. From the looks of it they were killed by extreme methods of electrocution.

'Perhaps Kakashi had something to do with it.' The old Hokage thought to himself.' no he s on a mission.' letting out a sigh, he turned his thought s to other matters. Like the strange hole Naruto was found in. the second we removed him from the hole it sealed itself up right before our eye s . Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Turning towards his desk he decided that he spent enough time avoiding his paperwork. 'I can only hope Naruto will remember what happened.' with nothing else to distract him, Sarutobi returned to his work.

...  
(Current time) Slum Apartments

Slowly Naruto s eyes opened up to see his raggedy apartment roof . For a couple of seconds the young blond contemplated just going back to sleep. That is until the night s event s began to come back to him. He suddenly shot up, looking around frantically.

"How did I..." He almost asked, but was interrupted

"We found you unconscious in the forest of death." Naruto spun around to see a cat masked Anbu sitting in his window.

Naruto hung his head slightly . "wouldn't be the first time the villager s tried to kill me." he looked up with eye s that showed pure misery, but an unwilling resolve to not cry. "I really have just stopped caring."

The cat masked Anbu silently sighed . 'No mere boy should have to grow up like this.' she thought . with nothing else to be said ,she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Seeing that the Anbu was gone Naruto decided that sleep would be best to help him try and forget the night. Just like he tried to forget all of the others.

"Good luck with that kid." a voice suddenly said, making Naruto jump from his bed in surprise . In a panic Naruto looked around frantically, only seeing his normal shabby apartment. "Looking in all the wrong places kid."

Naruto slowed down, and tried to steady his breathing. "Okay .either someone's trying to kill me, or I m going insane ."

"Neither." The voice answered in a playful manner.

"Just what the hell do you want!" The boy shouted in frustration.

For a moment there was silence, and Naruto for a second thought that it left. "Before we talk I want you to agree to listen to a proposition of mine." Naruto almost outright said no. "if you disagree with what I ask, then I ll leave for good."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto nodded his head . "just where are you anyway ?"

Silence went on for another second, until Naruto began to feel a dizziness in his head, next all he saw was black.

...  
A unknown location in Rice Country

A dark cave sits ominously in the shadowy area of rice country. The dark surrounding of the cave was slightly illuminated by the orange glow from within the cave. Slowly a figure could be seen emerging from the darkness. Once in the small amount of illumination the figure s features could be seen. A thirteen year old male, with spiky silver hair stood at the cave entrance. In his hand was a case with silver lettering written into the word Advent.

As the young male began to make his way into the cave, one could make out the various lab equipment and paper s strewn out about all over. After a few minutes of walking a older male figures body could be seen coming into view. The figure wore a sleek white shirt that was tucked into a pair of purple Shinobi pants. Around his waist was a black banded hiate, with a symbol of a music note.

The young boy spoke quietly, getting the man's attention . "Oroachimaru-Sama ."

The man now known as Oroachimaru turned fully around to greet his young charge. His skin was pale white with long black hair and slit viper like eye s. "KuKuKuKu Kabuto, you have done well." Oroachimaru's grin grew bigger as he took the case from Kabuto. "Yes ,Yes Very good."

"Um Oroachimaru-Sama ?" The pale man ounce again turned his attention to Kabuto. "The area where I retrieved this device from had a message for whoever try s to use it. It said to not use these power s unskillfully."

Oroachimaru chuckled slightly. "Are you doubting my skill Kabuto?" Kabuto quickly shook his head. "Good. And as for having the skill to use this item, well there is a reason I had you steal this." Oroachimaru reached into his shirt pulling out an old black journal , with the word of Advent Master." With this book I know everything possible about these weapons." Sitting the book to the side the pale Sannin turned to the silver case and began to open it.

'With this and the power of the cursed seal, Oroachimaru will be unstoppable.'

"Kabuto." The young shin obi was pulled from his thought s when his master called his name. "Here this is for you ". Oroachimaru tossed a dark blue square container to Kabuto.

Upon closer inspection it looked to be a deck of card s . what really stood out was the silver tiger head symbol that rested on the front. "Oroachimaru-sama What is this ?" Kabuto asked, while staring at his deck in wonder.

Weapon s of untold power. Clenched in Oroachimarus hand was a deck identical to Kabuto s only violet, with a silver snake on the front. "These are the Advent Deck s ."

...

Unknown ...?

Drip!

...?

Drip!

"...Wha... Where am I." Was the question that ran through Naruto s head as he opened his eyes to see a sewer. "the last thing I remember was ..?"

"Talking to me." The young blond spun around to see what his young mind could only comprehend as awesome. A male figure stud there, covered by a green ,form fitting, Armour like suit. The suit had white boot s and gloves which had a jagged green triangular design accenting the edge. Around the figure s waist was a white belt but it was the buckle in the center that caught Naruto s Attention . It was a oval shaped device that had bronze accent s decorating the edge. In the center rested a golden coin with a three clawed foot engraved in it. Connected to the belt was an equally white sheath that held a green dagger. As Naruto s eye s traveled up he could see large golden shield covering the man s chest, the center of the shield coming down into a diamond like shape. And finally was the green dragon like helmet that covered his head. The mouth of dragon working as the visor.

"Done staring ?" The figure asked.

Naruto continued to gap like a waterless fish." What... .Who?" he tried to squeak out but it still came out incoherent.

"My Name is Tommy ,the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and we have much to talk about Naruto."

...

(Fixed: Sorry for those that fist read it i don't know why it appeared like that on the site.)

And there s the prologue. Review and tell me what you think Naruto/Ranger fans


	2. Face of Evil

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers.

Chapter 1: Face of Evil

…

Naruto's Apartment / Mindscape

Naruto continued to stare at the armored clad man standing before him. After the Ranger told him his story, he was feeling a little more than shell shocked. But then again it's time you herd his story.

…..

The planet Eltar 3000 year's before the time of Ninja

The planet stood in ruin. Tornado's covered the sky as they dragged across the ground. Flood's of hot magma coming from the large planetary crack's, deep enough to reach the core. Broken remains of a war fought and a war won if only barley. This was the final battle between the power ranger's and the alliance of evil, a culmination of all the evil being ever destroyed by the power ranger's through the generation's. in the end, to save earth, this gruesome battle was fought on the home world of the vary creator of the power. Zordon home world of Eltar.

Now the only part of this ounce great planet that remains untouched by this chaos is the vary palace that Zordon call's home. it's funny, this place of light now look's out of place, sitting atop a broken world.

But this palace's grander will not be the prime focus, for if one were to trail there way up the palace step's and to the door, they would se the hundred's of bodies that lay about. Each one covered by a thin white sheet. Each one the body of a fallen Ranger .

Among this field of fallen hero's a few live one's could be seen standing over there fallen comrades. The one our attention is currently being brought to is a man has fought from the dead and back, and is now the only surviving member of his team. The Lunar Wolf, Merrick Colbolt.

Still morphed, minus his helmet , Merrick ran a hand thought his dark brown hair ." There all gone.." Merrick spoke sadly." Cole, Max ,Danny, Ashley, Taylor, I'm sorry." A tear slowly made it's way down his face as he stood over the body of his teams Red Ranger.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." A voice suddenly spoke. Merrick turned around to see none other then the Quantum Ranger standing behind him. Reaching up he unclasped his helmet , and let it drop to his feet." all this time, all these fight's , only to lose it all !"

" Evil didn't win." a female voice added.

Eric spun on his heel and glared heatedly at the glasses wearing woman in pink." Are you fucking kidding me Kindrex !" Eric yelled at the pink galaxy ranger." Look around you ." Eric gestured towards the surrounding area." Doesn't look like much of a victory to me."

" it's not like all this yelling is helping ." Another female voice spoke up.

" Madison, Vida, I thought you two were still lying down in the palace." Merrick spoke to the two sisters. The blue and pink mystic force rangers .

" We want to be near our team." Vida spoke softly, as she gazed at her sister who was currently knelt over the Red Mystic Force Ranger. A soft whimper of the name Nick, could be heard from her.

" I know it sound's harsh , but it would be best if you swallowed your sadness now and moved on. " Everyone spun around and were surprised to see none other than the Gold ZEO Ranger. But what surprised them was who's face was seen without the helmet.

" Jason."

…..

Naruto's Apartment /Mindscape

" So what happened next ?" Naruto asked eagerly

But before the ranger could answer a low growl was heard to the left of the two. A eerily red glow bounced against the corner of the hall.

Replacing his helmet onto his head, the green ranger began to walk down the corridor towards the glow." Stay close Naruto , I get bad feeling from whatever that glow is ."

As the two crossed the corner they were met with burning red eye's." Well hello my container and you I never thought we would meet again Green Ranger. Or should I say clone of a Green ranger."

The green Ranger let his mouth hang agar underneath his helmet. He knew that voice anywhere .

Naruto hid himself behind the ranger's leg." What is it ?" he asked in a frightened manner.

" They call it the Kyubi no Kistune." The ranger spoke lowly, drawing a gasp from Naruto." But I know him…..as Lord Zedd."

….

( Intro : Egypt Central - Over and Under)

…..

Naruto's Apartment / Mindscape

" Well isn't this something, two of the people I hate more than anything else are here at ounce." Kyubi / Zedd spoke darkly. His form being that of the demon nine tail fox.

" Old man Hokage said the fox was dead." Naruto spoke, while still hiding behind the green Ranger.

" He lied Kid ." the ranger replied.

" you bet your hairless ass he lied, as you can see I am very much alive and am sealed inside of you." Naruto eye's widen to the size of saucers.

' I have to take care of Naruto before I can deal with Zedd.' " Naruto , come on it's time to go." Before anything else could be said Naruto found himself back in his room, back on his bed, and confused as hell.

" That is definitely not what I wanted, but maybe it's a blessing in disguise." Naruto ounce again heard the Green Ranger talking but because he was outside his mindscape he could no longer see him." With him sealed I'll at least be able to keep an eye on him, if the kid agrees of course."

Naruto's eye twitched for a second, before he shouted out frustrated ." Can you stop talking like I cant hear you and explain to me what's going on?"

A sigh could be heard from the Ranger. "Naruto….I am about to ask you something, and depending on your answer it could very well determine the fate of your world." Taking Naruto's silence as a hint to continue he did." Me being in your body is no coincidence. I was sealed along with my power to be ready for when great evil ounce again threatened the world."

" So there's a great evil coming to destroy the world? "

" Not coming Naruto he's already here." A gasp escaped Naruto's lips." his name is Orochimaru."

" the snake sannin?" Naruto asked in shock." But he's a shin-obi a, powerful one, but still how could he destroy the world ?"

" I am afraid that he is much more now. And whatever power he has gained could help him destroy the world.." Silence rained the room for a second." And that would bring us to my question. Naruto this world will soon be in danger that only a ranger could even stand a chance of fighting my question to you is will you utilize my power's , alongside the abilities and techniques I will show you, to protect your world ?"

…...

Time skip: 2 week's later

Forest of fire country..

The large tree's known to populate the large forest's of fire country, blew gently in the wind of the cool night air . Just as the next breeze began to roll by , five shadows seem to glide along the branches . Almost as if they are riding the breeze itself.

The wind continued to pass until we come upon a wide area of grass. The five shadow land silently on the ground Four of the figures were a humanoid shape , the differences could not be seen for they all wore matching black hooded Robes that covered there entire frame. The only thing not identical were the white mask that they each wore. Each mask was designed after a certain animal. One a monkey, the next a rat, the next a cheetah, and the last a moose.

The fifth member of this group, was a large black furred hound. Around the hounds neck was a blue hiatae with the symbol for leaf on it.

" Cheetah , Are you sure this is the place ? " the female beneath the Moose mask asked.

Cheetah continued to scan the area with his eye's ." Yes, this is where the charkra signature is coming from." Cheetah knelt down on one knee ." Rat scan the area."

Rat gave a quick nod , before he put his hand in a seal and focused charkra to his eyes." Byakugan !" silently Rat scanned the area.

" Ace found any scents ? " Monkey asked to the Nin-dog

But before the hound could respond." Everyone MOVE!" Rat shouted .

As quick as one could blink, the Anbu shot off in the forms of black blurs, just as the ground beneath them exploded outward , reveal a large violet snake. Unfortunately Ace didn't move in time, and was consumed.

" ACE!" Monkey cried out for her partner. But while this was happening, her teammate's were stuck staring in shock at what ate ace . Before them was a 15 foot metallic snake. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

" Wh-What is that thing ? " Rat asked in fright,.

" KuKuKu, he's just a new pet of mine " a voice spoke from the air.

Before any reply could be made a plume of smoke exploded in front of the snake. As the smoke began to clear a figure wearing violet Armour that matched the snakes stood before them. His cobra themed helmet and staff just helped to complete the intimidating appearance.

Cheetah's fist balled up as he stared at the armored figure." That charkra…that voice…..and that snake." the eye's of his Anbu partners widened as they realized what he was saying." Orochimaru. "

" I am surprised you can tell that it's me Anbu-san." But before Cheetah could reply Monkey jumped in front of him.

" well you wont have to worry about anyone recognizing you after I'm through with you, you bastard !" Monkey yelled in fury.

" Monkey WAIT! " but Cheetahs words fell on deaf ears, for Monkey was already making a beeline towards Orochimaru , flying through hand signs as she went.

" **Katon**-**Dai Endan (Fire style -Great Fireball)** !" Taking a large inhale of breath , Monkey exhaled a large ten foot Ball of fire.

Orochimaru stood calmly watching the lethal attack approach him.." Your first mistake ." he spoke as he drew a single card from the deck on his belt. in one swift motion the snake slipped the card into the top of his violet cobra staff. A metallic voice spoke "_Strike Vent " _a golden sword which resembled a snakes fang flashed into existence , on Orochimaru's hand. Taking his blade into a reverse grip , Orochimaru slashed upwards , cutting the flame in halve.

" Now try mine. " in a flash of hand signs. " **Doton - Arijigoku** (**Earth Style -Inescapable Hell** ) " The ground beneath Monkey began to warp, turning into a mud vortex that slowly sucked in the freighted Anbu.

" HELP! HEELLLPPP!" monkey yelled , as she thrashed her body around in an attempt to free herself. But all that did was make her sink faster.

Oroachimaru tilted his head to the side silently, in amusement " Kind of uncharacteristic of an Anbu ." His helmeted head shifted towards Cheetah " Maybe I am doing the leaf a favor by eliminating such a weak ninja."

Cheetah growled as his hands shifted to a dragon sign." No Ninja in my village is weak." Cheetah took a large inhale." **Kanton - Haisekishou **( **Burning Ash Accumulation** )." Cheetah Exhaled a large black cloud of smoke, and just as the last of the smoke left his lips, he bit down into it , igniting the black smog. Into a huge explosion of fire.

Orochimaru's eyes widened beneath his helmet, as the explosion made impact with him.

Cheetah quickly stood to his feet. " That wont hold him for long , Moose your with me, Rat get Monkey." The other two Anbu nodded as rat shot in Monkey's direction and Cheetah along wit Moose went for Oroachimaru.

…...

Meanwhile..

Hidden Leaf - Training ground 4

Naruto stood in a area that looked more like a lake with boulders sticking out in random areas. Naruto found this place when he stumbled across some Hyuga doing their charkra control exercises. And seeing as he never saw anyone else here , he figured it would make the perfect place to begin his Ranger/ Shinobi training.

Standing atop the water, barely holding his Charkra to keep him up, was a soaked Naruto. " I…I think I have it Sensei ." Naruto spoke out loud . Seemingly out of thin air , the image of the Green Ranger appeared in front of the young blond.

While invisible to anyone else, he was perfectly visible to Naruto." Good now do you think stealing that book from the library was a bad idea? " He spoke wile gesturing towards the large brown book currently sitting upon a rock. The title read ( The Heart of Controlling Charkra.) " Now that your control seems to be At a reasonable amount we can continue onto the next phase, Raiton justsu."

" Why Raiton ?" Naruto asked quizzically." you said my blood was more attuned with the wind."

" True but with my power connected to your charkra , you have gained an even more powerful attunement to lighting ." it was then that the ranger held out his hand, His signature dragon dagger appearing in his grasp. " first we will begin your Dragon dagger training."

Naruto cocked a curious eyebrow ." I don't get it, I thought we were doing Raiton justsu ."

" The dragon dagger is a manifestation of the very green power that I utilize." He explained handing the Dagger to Naruto ." Raiton energy flows though it, learn to control it and you'll learn to control Raiton energy."

" Making Raiton justsu easier for me." Naruto spoke in realization. " Alright Dragon sensei, let's do it !"

" Dragon sensei ?"

Naruto scratched his head in nervousness." well I need to call you something."

" Very well, Dragon sensei it is." The newly named dragon sensei replied." Now let's begin."

…...

Meanwhile..

Forest of fire country..

A thunderous THUD sounded through the area as Moose's body made contact with a nearby tree. It didn't take long for Cheetahs body to join his .

" Leave no openings!" Cheetah ordered, as he drew two crimson colored shuriken From within his cloak.

" Right!" Moose replied before flying through hand seals." **Doton - Kouka Jutsu** (** Hardening Justsu) **" Moose's body began to take on a slate gray color, jagged rock spiking it's way from his skin.

With a silent nod to one another the two Anbu charged forward. Oroachimaru simply smirked beneath his helmet as he held up his fang like sword. Moose was the first to come in, slamming his rock like appendages into Orochimaru's chest. A loud BOOM sounded through the area as he made connection, but the Armour didn't appear to be affected at all. A soft chuckle escaped Oroachimaru before he slashed diagonally across the Abu's chest, cutting deeply into his skin and sending the Anbu sprawling a good 5 feet away .

But the snake didn't have time to gloat, cause a crimson shuriken imbedded itself in his back Armour. The fact that the shuriken breached Armour brought a vary surprised look to the dark Shinobi, but follow that up with Cheetah charging at him with his other shuriken in hand , and Oroachimaru was now on the defensive. Cheetah came in with an overhead kick , which Oroachimaru quickly brought his forearm up to block, but the kick was followed by monkey whirling his body in a diagonal midair twirl , that allowed him to lash out with the shuriken in his left had, jamming it into the abdomen . Cheetah landed in a crouch but was quickly forced to back flip away to avoid Orochimaru's fanged shaped blade.

While in mid flip monkey ran through a set of hand signs "**Kanton - Fenikkusu kakou (phoenix Fall) **. As his feet connected with the ground, his calf's lit with bright red flame. Drawing two more red shuriken Cheetah ounce again took a fighting stance.

For a second Oroachimaru dropped his fighting stance an observed Cheetah ." Fenikkusu Lamont , the fatal phoenix from the mist." Oroachimaru chuckled seeing Cheetah's eyes narrow beneath his mask." second to last of your clan, and you leave the bloody mist for this shit hole, not a very smart move on your part."

" Since the bloodline massacre of the mist, Konoha has been a great home for me and my family."

" And by family you mean just you and your son." Cheetah's eyes widened in shock ." There are certain talkative friends of mine that inhabit Konoha , but you will be long gone before you can tell anyone ." Oroachimaru charged forward, ounce again ready to engage Cheetah but a shout from overhead pulled his attention away.

Flipping over him, still in his rock form, Moose slammed his hardened foot into Orochimaru's helmeted face. The added momentum actually made the armored snake stumble back slightly. Moose landed a few feet away, and swung a hardened kick into the snakes side. But Oroachimaru let the kick hit before grabbing Mooses leg to hold him in place. It was then that Oroachimaru swung his blade up to impale the Anbu, but it was not to be because it was then that Cheetah flipped over Moose's shoulder and slammed his burning feet into the sannins chest. Sparks erupted from the Armour as Oroachimaru fell to the ground. But just as fast as he hit the ground, he was climbing back to his feet. But not before Moose ran through a set of hand seals.

" **Doton - Doryuusou** ( **Earthen Rising Spears) "**Moose spoke before he slammed his hands onto the ground. The effect was instantaneous as large spikes made of pure rock shot from the ground surrounding Oroachimaru, pinning him in place." His strength is to great for mychakra to hold him in place for much longer." Moose spoke towards Cheetah.

" This wont take very long." He replied before he went through a large set of hand signs, his fingers seemingly moving in a blur. His stopped a the dragon sign, before he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand , and held the right hand open. There in the palm of his right hand a base ball sized sphere of burning orange chakra ignited in his hand. The high pitched sound of the blazing sphere sounded like the screech of a large bird." This is a technique that the Forth Hokage helped me create, **Fenikkusu** **Bakudan**( **Phoenix Bomb ) !**" Cheetah yelled out as he thrust his hand forward sending the ball of burning light hurling towards the captured Sannin. The explosion that erupted blanked the ten foot radius between them and Oroachimaru in a dome of pure heat. Leaving a crater of destroyed and molten rock .

…...

Meanwhile..

Not far from the explosive battle.

Rat currently held onto a summoned chain, Monkey holding onto the opposite end, as he pulled vigorously to free his trapped teammate. The Anbu could actually see the mud vortex looking as though it was sucking her in even harder.

" Damn ." Rat grunted as he used his bloodline again only this time scanning the ground around his teammate." there is charkra outlining the circle holding the mud…..Wait maybe I could use the Jyuken to close off the charkra in the soil and….Urgh." Rat was cut from his thoughts as the sound of a blade cutting through flesh rang out in the clearing. Rat's eye's traveled downward to see an orange colored claw sticking from his chest, but the image soon fades as his world is clouded in darkness.

Monkey watches in horror and helplessness as her teammates body hit the ground. " Hmm so this is the strike vent , not bad at all." Spoke the killer.

Like Oroachimaru he wore an armored suit but of a different design. His primary color was a golden orange , his helmet an odd crab shape with a dark black visor. The deck within his belt holding a black card deck with a golden crab symbol.

"You Bastard!" Monkey yelled out in anguish

The metallic crab helmet turned towards her." I act only to gain what I want." He spoke as he gazed towards the dead body at his feet ." it's nothing personal Anbu-san." slowly the warriors body sunk into the ground vanishing from sight.

…...

Back to Cheetah and Moose

" I think we did it, we actually beat him." Moose spoke with hope in his voice..

Cheetah withdrew two of his red shuriken from his cloak." This is a Sannin Moose." Cheetah replied as his eyes began to scan the area." If killing them was this easy they would be dead already ."

" How Perceptive." Cheetahs eyes widened behind his mask before he lunged to his right, Just as a large bundle of pythons struck the ground where he stood , but Moose wasn't so lucky.

Cheetah struck a fighting stance as he watched moose be held in the air , as metallic pythons held firm around his waist. Cheetah followed the length of the pythons to the outstretched hand of Orochimaru . The snake looked as if they were molded with the very Armour on his person..

" That was some attack you used." Orochimaru spoke as he held Moose in the air." Almost reminiscent of the Rasengan, but not as powerful." Orochimaru let out a wicked chuckle " Just a cheap imitation like that Kakashi Raikiri ." Suddenly the metallic snakes began to constrict even harder, making moose let out a painful groan." And for you to possibly believe two Anbu could kill me, KuKuKuKu, not the sharpest kunai in the pouch are you?"

Seeing the snakes begin to constrict even more Cheetah decided now was the time to act. Flicking his two shuriken at the Sannin for distraction , as he made a mad dash towards his constricted friend. Letting a smirk cross his covered face Orochimaru simply batted the two shuriken to the his side with his free hand., his fang sword having already returned to his card deck.. With a light chuckle Orochimaru swung Moose's body into the charging Anbu , knocking Cheetah back a good five feet.

" Honestly for an Anbu that was a very …." Orochimaru stopped when sizzling sound caught his ear's. turning his head , he could see the shuriken that he batted away , sparking brightly. But that's not what made his eyes wide, for he realized that the shuriken that Cheetah sunk into his Armour earlier were sparking as well.

Cheetah was on his feet instantly , his hands going into the ram sign." Boom." He spoke activating the explosive shuriken.

The resulting explosion enveloped the armored Orochimaru , leaving only the metallic snake binding Moose visible. Taking this as an opening, cheetah sprinted towards the mass of flames where Orochimaru stood . He broke from his run into a high jump flip, going through hand signs along the way." **Kanton - Fenikkusu kakou (phoenix Fall)" **Like before, his calf's down to his feet became ablaze with flame. Coming out of his flip, cheetah thrust his feet forward to slam them into Orochimaru's chest, but that was brought to a halt as Orochimaru promptly reached out with his free hand and caught Cheetah by one of his ankles.

The flame on cheetahs legs instantly dissipated as Orochimaru jerked his arm downward, slamming the Anbu back first into the ground. Cheetah wasn't able to catch his breath for Orochimaru delivered a strong kick to his sternum. The force literally picking him up from the ground. Cheetah let out a painful groan as he attempted to return to his feet, but Orochimaru would have none of that. His free hand began to work one handed seals , before he thrust the hand in Cheetahs direction. " **Fuuton - Daitoppa** (**Great Breakthrough**)!" A harsh miniature whirlwind exploded from Orochimaru's outstretched hand, slamming into cheetahs still down body and sending the Anbu a good 20feet away, only coming to a halt when his boy impacted with a tree.

…

Naruto's Apartment

The young blond ball of energy strolled into his apartment looking like the walking dead. His orange Jumpsuit now mostly looked fried and gray. His already spiky hair looked to be standing on end, almost as if just struck by lighting. As Naruto made it to his table he gently sat within one of his chairs, a light twinge of pain passing through his features as he did. In the chair across from Naruto the ghostly like image of his sensei appeared , only now there was no green Armour in place. He looked like a man in his late thirties, long brown hair and a vary athletic build . He wore a simple pair of black sweat pants and a green sleeveless shirt.

The ranger let out an amused chuckle at Naruto's disheveled appearance." Well I'd say you did pretty well for you first day of training with the dagger."

Naruto gave a dry look in response." In the first five minutes of practice I fried my whole body num, which made me drop into the water, making the electricity hurt one Hundred times more."

The Ranger chuckled." At least we had some laughs right?" He asked with a grin.

Ounce again Naruto gave him a dry look" You laughed, I got fried." The blond rose from his seat and began to head in the direction of his bedroom." I have academy in the morning and it's already two a clock."

"Remember after you get home tomorrow your going shopping." Naruto stopped and gave Tommy an odd look." Look if that monstrosity that you call a jumpsuit wasn't bad before, now it must go seeing as its been deep fried." Naruto shrugged in exhaustion before he continued to his room." Preferably get something in green." Tommy called as he went into his room.

For a few seconds Tommy sat in silence, before he vanished back into Naruto's mindscape. Finding himself back in the sewer, Tommy began to make his way towards the large prison within Naruto's mind. It took mere moments before Tommy ounce again came in sight of the large crimson Fox.

" All right Zedd, start talking." Tommy spoke with an edge in his voice." Naruto doesn't know how to come here on his own just yet, so for now it's just you and me.

" My such hostility Tommy, and after all the history we have together, I'm hurt." The fox spoke mockingly. Tommy's sneer only made him grin even wider.

" Cut the Crap Zedd and show your true form!" Tommy yelled.

The pressure in the room suddenly increased greatly as Zedd returned Tommy's glare ten fold. But if Tommy felt any of the added pressure, it sure didn't show.

" This is my true form you whelp! " The Kyuubi growled as he spoke to Tommy." After you and your army of Power Brats destroyed the evil alliance our power was forced into one being, a demon called the Juubi. But thanks to some whirly eyed sage we were separated, each of us taking a portion of the power that was ounce the evil alliance." He seemed to calm down slightly as he spoke." As you can see, I took the majority of the power and became the Kyuubi ."

Tommy shook his head in confusion." All the Evil Alliance were supposed to be sent to the Abyss of Evil." Tommy's fist clenched ." What Happened to the Abyss ?"

" It closed." The Fox simply responded " After containing so many minions and generals, then through in the millions of throw away monsters, the Abyss just couldn't take so much evil at one time. So when me and my fellow Alliance members were destroyed , the Abyss simply did not have enough room for our combined power." Tommy nodded ." I hope that satisfied your curiosity Ranger, now leave me be I'm tired."

" Wait!" Tommy spoke hastily, which earned him an annoyed growl from the Fox." What now, you always have plans, so what's your plan now ? "

Kyuubi gave a mocking chuckle." Clever as always Tommy, your right I do have a plan." At this Tommy's eyes began to glow bright green." But with my current state of affairs , my plans will have a vary long wait, so don't piss your pant's just yet Ranger." With no further word's Kyuubi turned in it's cage , and slipped into sleep.

Tommy simply gave one last dark look towards his most hated enemy, before he turned and disappeared into the endless sewer.

…

Back at the

Forest of fire country…

Orochimaru 's metallic snakes continued to squeeze every ounce of life from the captured Anbu. Looking down towards Cheetah, who had yet to move since his body made contact with the tree.

" KuKuKuKuKu, truly this isn't all that the mighty Anbu of Konoha have to offer ?" Orochimaru laughed mockingly, before his helmeted head shifted back towards Moose ." As for you, I think our time here is over." With no further words the metallic snakes clenched viciously on the Anbu , until the painful groans and cries were silenced with a sickening snap." Much better." Orochimaru tossed the now crushed body to the side, as he turned his site's back to the still downed Cheetah.

Slowly the snake stalked the Anbu captain, each step bringing another inch to his hidden grin." Well as fun as this little battle has been , I think it's come to that sweet climax that we all look forward to. " reaching down Orochimaru clenched the cloak, and cloak only. For underneath the cloak was a log." A replacement Justus ? " Orochimaru asked seemingly to know one." with what little chakra you have left I had figured you would call it quits, but then again that Konoha pride wouldn't let you, your will of fire right?" Orochimaru turned looking around the area for any glimpse of the Anbu.

" Your right !" Cheetah yelled from above.

Orochimaru's head shot upward , a smile forming on his face at what he saw. The now cloak less cheetah was descending towards him, a all to familiar burning red ball in his hand.

"MY WILL OF FIRE WILL ALWAYS BURN BRIGHT! **Fenikkusu** **Bakudan**( **Phoenix Bomb )**" was the last thing herd as Cheetah slammed into Orochimaru full force with the fiery attack. The resulting explosion created a dome of pure fire that literally devastated the surrounding forest.

…

Back with Monkey…

Monkey watched in awe as her captain disappeared into the explosion, by now she has sunken to the point that the mud was at her chin. She knew that she didn't have much time left, and that he only chance of surviving rested in the hands of her captain.

That was of course until she saw the slightly singed form of Orochimaru making his way out of the now smoking area of the clearing. His Armour was now gone, leaving him in his original robes. The belt he used to transform was strapped tightly around his waist.

The snake let out a relived breath." Interestingly enough my Armour does have it's limit's." The Sannin glanced back at the smoke covered area, which had now cleared up enough to give a glimpse at the smoking body of Cheetah." You truly were a powerful ninja Fenikkusu Lamont, but not powerful enough."

Orochimaru's head shot back around when a voice shouted out." FUCK YOU! You snake bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!" Monkey shouted as tears littered her face beneath her mask .

" I almost forgot about you Ms. Inuzaka." Spoke the snake as he flashed a hand sign. Suddenly Monkey felt her body cease sinking any further." But now that I'm finished, I think I'll have you deliver a little message for me." Were the last word's Monkey heard as Orochimaru reached out to her, and her world went black.

…...

Konoha - Hokage office

The Sandaime Hokage let out a tired sigh as a small squad of his Anbu appeared in front of him. Leading the team of Anbu was a woman wearing a bird like mask.

" Eagle your patrol isn't over yet, is there something wrong ?" The old Hokage asked.

The Eagle masked Anbu stepped forward." Hokage-Samma, we have lost contact with team Ember." At this the Old Kage's eyebrows narrowed." We usually meet up to give each other a quick brief of our areas, but they did not show." Eagle relayed.

The Sandaime rubbed his brow slightly." Go to the section covered by team ember, give a thorough land sweep with a larger Anbu squad if necessary." The Kage stood to his feet and turned to look out of his window." Anbu don't disappear without a very good …." Sarutobi never finished his sentence, for he was forced to jump away when his window shattered with the force of a human body slamming into it.

Sarutobi was on his feet in a flash, his Anbu surrounding The Motionless Body. They tore off the black cloth surrounding the body, revealing a barely breathing woman in an Anbu uniform.

" MONKEY!" Exclaimed the Eagle masked Anbu.

The Sandaime knelt down to the wounded Anbu, a ragged breath escaping her lips as she opened her eye's." There…there dead! " She cried in anguish." THERE ALL DEAD!" Tears streamed down her face, past her clan tattoos, as she let out her pain.

" Who did this? " Asked the Hokage, looking worriedly at the girl.

What she said could barely count for a whisper, yet all the room occupant's could hear it clear as day." Orochimaru."

…..To Be Continued…..

( Ending song - Three Day's Grace - Break.)

Man this took longer than necessary. Hope yawl enjoy and comment. Trust me, neither of my fic's are dead, it's just school has been a pain in the ass. Well that's all for today HOLLA!


End file.
